Por siempre juntos
by Selene-Cullen
Summary: Kohaku estaba a punto de ser atropellada por un descuido suyo, pensando que ese era su fin, sin tomar encuenta que su extraño salvador seria el hombre que marcaria su vida para siempre. TODOS HUMANOS


¡Hola! Nuevamente soy yo, ahora la pareja que me trae traumada es Kohaku y Shuichiro de Wish. Hace mucho la había leído pero hasta ahorita me he animado a crear un fic. ADVERTENCIA: muchos ven a Kohaku como hombre y piensan que es un shonei-ai y pues en esta ocasión no será así, siempre e visto a Kohaku como mujer y pues va a estar muy difícil que me quiten esa idea así que para aquellos que van contra esto les sugiero que no lo lean :D.

Los personajes les pertenecen a las maravillosas mujeres de CLAMP.

¡Gracias!

**Por siempre juntos**

**Capitulo 1: Mi extraño salvador**

**KohakuPOV**

Era un día muy hermoso, soleado y despejado, tal como me gustaban. Mi nombre es Kohaku Nekoi tengo diecisiete años y soy una estudiante de preparatoria y estoy próxima a ir a la universidad. Aun no decido que es lo que quiero ser, muchos me dicen que me vaya hacia la música ya que tengo una magnífica voz (según ellos) pero aun no estoy segura si es lo que me apasiona. Por mientras estoy dando lo mejor de mí en todo lo que me propongan. Aun que dudo que sea útil en la mayoría de las cosas ya que siempre he sido algo torpe y termino haciendo un desastre. Pero bueno, mamá siempre me dice que fue herencia de mi padre Kiyoshi Nekoi un magnifico hombre, de esos caballeros que casi no hay hoy en día, lamentablemente él murió hace siete años atrás en un accidente automovilístico, aun me duele su partida pero gracias Dios mamá y yo lo hemos ido superando, aunque claro está que siempre lo llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazón.

**-Kohaku, ya levántate en cinco minutos esta el desayuno-** grito mi madre desde la planta baja, ella se llama Hisui Nekoi y es realmente una mujer hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, después de la muerte de papá ella me saco adelante por sí sola tomando su trabajo muy enserio, es realmente maravillosa, siempre a sido como un modelo para mí.

**-ya voy-** respondí mientras me acomodaba el uniforme del instituto y daba un ultimo vistazo a mi corto cabello rubio. Recogí mi mochila y empecé a bajar las escaleras tropezándome, como siempre, con el último escalón.

**-¡Hija! ¿Estás bien?- **pregunto mi madre mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, como respuesta le sonreí y le daba una risita nerviosa, lo que suavizo un poco su expresión preocupada- Hay Kohaku estas cosas solo te pasan a ti.

**-Lo siento mamá, tratare de que las escaleras no se muevan para lo próxima vez-** dije con cierto sarcasmo lo que hizo que mi madre se riera, mientras me servía el desayuno. Realmente era una mujer perfecta, no sé cómo puedo ser hija suya. Sonreí.

Después del desayuno, me despedí de ella, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla y desearle un buen día en su trabajo.

Mientras caminaba entre las tranquilas calles de Tokio, observaba los hermosos botones de Sakura, esperaba con ansias para que se abrieran. Era un espectáculo digno de ver los arboles en todo su esplendor. Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos viendo las hojas de los arboles que no me di cuenta cuando cruce una calle sin fijarme que estaba en luz verde. Lo último que escuche fue el rechinido de chantas contra el concreto, no tuve ni tiempo de gritar, me quede en shock. Pensé que era mi fin.

Serré los ojos por impulso esperando el inevitable golpe contra el vehículo, pero en vez de eso sentí unos brazos que me jalaban con rapidez. Y después como mi cuerpo caía y rodaba por el suelo. Abrí los ojos con rápidamente, _¿Qué había sido eso?_ Mientras me levantaba me di cuenta que el auto que estaba a punto de embestirme estaba totalmente frenado y a lado suyo, no muy lejos de donde estaba yo se encontraba una motocicleta tirada junto con su supuesto dueño en el suelo_. ¡Oh no! _Fue lo único que logre pensar mientras me paraba para ayudar al que había sido mi salvador, era increíble que aun permaneciera con unos simples rasguños.

**-¡Perdónenme por favor!-** era lo único que podía decir. Me sentía tan mal, trate de llegar donde se encontraba el hombre de la moto para ayudarlo a levantarse, no lo podía ver por el caso que llevaba, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se levanto por su propio pie. Creí que estaba enojado. _Y bueno no lo culpo. _Casi era acecinada en su cara por mi torpeza.Se sacudió los pantalones y se arreglo un poco su traje color negro. En ese momento escuche como se abría las puertas del automóvil.

**-¡¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa mocosa?!! ¡¡Por poco y haces que te atropelle!! ¡¡¿Qué estás loca?!!-**me gritaba un hombre alto de cabello color negro y un poco largo de la frente, tenía los ojos llenos de furia y preocupación.

**-¡¡lo siento!! ¡Por favor discúlpenme!-** rogué mientras hacia una gran reverencia, instantáneamente empecé a llorar, siempre lo hacía cuando sabía que estaba haciendo mal o cuando me gritaban, era algo que no podía controlar, empezaron a salir sollozos de mi boca. Veía como el hombre del carro fruncía el ceño y se debatía entre decirme algo o no, a último minuto solo me pregunto si estaba bien un poco más tranquilo y le respondí que si mientras me disculpaba nuevamente, después de eso únicamente asintió y se subió a su automóvil marchándose.

Agradecía que se haya ido, ya que su presencia me ponía más nerviosa y culpable de lo que ya me sentía. De repente sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, me exalte y gire mi cabeza a ver quién era. El hombre de la motocicleta. Se había quitado el casco, podía apreciar sus perfectas facciones, era un hombre muy apuesto, no había duda, me saca casi dos cabezas de altura, así que obviamente lo miraba hacia arriba. Me sentía tan indefensa en su presencia.

**-¿estás bien?-** dijo con una voz grave pero tranquila al mismo tiempo. Al parecer era un hombre de pocas palabras. Me guio hasta una banca cercana y me pido que me sentara, se arrodillo en frente mío.- ¿Puedo revisas tu heridas?

Me sonroje mientras asentía como respuesta a su pregunta, no sé porque me sentía así. _Tal vez sea el hecho que aun estoy avergonzada por los problemas que le he causado. _Pensé con tristeza, mientras él limpiaba y sanaba las heridas que me había hecho en las rodillas. No podía dejar de verlo, y mucho menos dejar de sentir las corrientes eléctricas que me trasmitían sus manos al tocar mi piel, a estas alturas las manzanas envidiarían el color rojo de mi cara.

Cuando por fin termino, el hombre se paro y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, al parecer no era muy grave mis rapones, aun podía caminar. De repente recordé que tenía que ir a la escuela. Instantáneamente mira el reloj.

**-¡hay no! Se me ha hecho muy tarde-** dije mientras agarraba mi mochila del suelo y me sacudía la falta. –**Realmente perdóneme por favor señor, he sido muy torpe y le agradezco por haberme salvo la vida y curar mis heridas, lo lamento. **

Le sonreí con total sinceridad, siempre le estaré agradecida a ese hombre misterioso y entonces caí en cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero no tenía tiempo ya de pensar en eso, únicamente le di una gran reverencia después de otra ves disculparme y salí corriendo rumbo a la preparatoria. Dejando al hombre atrás.

Fue realmente una gran suerte que cuando llegue al salón, dieron la campanada. Suspire muy aliviada de haber podido llegar a tiempo. Me dirigí a mi lugar y deje mis cosas a un lado mientras me acostaba en el pupitre recargando mi cabeza en mis brazos. Cerré los ojos con pesadez mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido esa mañana.

**-Kohaku ¿estás bien?-** me pregunto mi mejor amiga Kobato Hanato (lo siento no puede evitar ponerla haha) mientras se sentaba a mi lado y ponía una mano en mi escalda. Sonreí para tranquilizarle peor no funciono al ver mi rodilla ventada. Y con una mirada me exigió una respuesta. Suspire, no había caso mentirle.

**-lo que pasa es que al venir a la escuela no me fije por donde iba por estas viendo los botones de cerezo y me cruce una calle sin ver que estaba el semáforo en color verde y por poco me atropellan de no haber sido por un hombre en motocicleta que me logro quitar del camino a tiempo-** resumí lo mas que pude para no preocupar más mi amiga. No me gustaba ver tristeza en los ojos de nadie y mucho menos sabiendo que era yo la causante.

**-¿¡que!?-**dijo un poco alto haciendo que muchos voltearan a vernos, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara por tanta atención, gracias a Dios el profesor entro interrumpiendo a todos. Le dirigí una mirada a Kobato para que dejáramos esta plática para más tarde.

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, hasta que llego la hora del receso, y obviamente como era de esperase Kobato no olvido la reprimenda que me tenía que dar por ser tan descuidada. Pero a pesar de que me regaño como debía sabia que me quería muchísimo y lo hacía porque estaba realmente preocupada por mí, era como la hermana que nunca tuve.

**-pero- **dije mientras cabizbajo mientras estaba viento el pasto bajo mis pies, Kobato giro su cabeza hacia para escucharme mejor.- **no sé porque pero me siento triste porque ya no voy a poder ver al hombre que me salvo, creo que es porque siento que le debo regresar de alguna forma lo que hizo por mí.**

**-¿y por porque estas triste? ¿No lo puedes buscar?-**pregunto con inocencia. Negué con la cabeza.

**-no, porque ni siquiera le pregunte su nombre-** suspire con pesadez, realmente me dolía el corazón por pensar que nunca más lo vería.

**-no te preocupes Kohaku, si realmente quieres hacer algo por él ten por seguro que se volverán a encontrar-** sonrió ampliamente para darme ánimos.

Y era verdad si Dios quería que nos conociéramos mas, de seguro nos pondría otras ves en el mismo camino, y así poder concederle un deseo de agradecimiento. No me rendiría, lo buscaría hasta por debajo de las rocas si fuera necesario.

**Continuara…**

NOTA: para los que están leyendo FOTOGRAFIA les pido una enorme disculpa por no actualizarlo, lo que pasa es que me formatearon toda la computadora y además la escuela inicio los exámenes y además con los entrenamientos de futbol, el servicio social y mi voluntariado en la cruz roja no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar (apenas y me escape un momento) como verán apenas y puedo comer u______u. aun así agradezca su paciencia.

Espero que les gusten mis locas historias y pues si creen que me merezco Reviews son bien resividos.


End file.
